falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Summary of Fallout: Equestria - Project Horizons
The summary below covers most of the events from the story. It's meant for people who read, or are reading the book, and forgot what happened or in what order, which is possible with a story of this length. SPOILERS ahead (duh) Book I - The Security Mare Chapter 1 - Inception Story starts in Stable 99. It survived till modern times in a more-less intact state. The population consists mostly of mares - small number of bucks are kept only for reproductive purposes, and don't even have names or cutie marks. Blackjack, a security mare, finds one of the males, P-21, trying to escape in maintenance tunnels, and takes him to security. On the way, Daisy and Marmalade (two other security mares) beat P-21, permanently hurting his leg. BJ gets locked up with P-21 by the Overmare, who goes to take over the stable with the help of few security mares. While sitting in the cell, BJ listens to voice logs taken by P-21. She learns that the Overmare got in contact with Stable-Tec and they said it's safe to go outside. Duct Tape (a maintenance mare) unsealed stable's door and found a mysterious file, EC-1101, that was meant to be given to Stable-Tec. P-21 unlocks the cell. BJ goes to Midnight to ask about EC-1101's location - it can be accessed from Maintenance One, and is prepared for transfer (not copy) to PipBuck. Meanwhile raiders arrive at the stable, along with Deus and U-21. BJ disguises herself as a raider. She sees Deus and U-21 near the stable entrance and learns that they're after EC-1101. She decides to take the file outside to draw the raiders away and save her stable. She meets with P-21 near Maintenance One, he moves EC-1101 to her PipBuck, along with some Overmare's files. BJ escapes Stable 99 with P-21, Deus and the raiders chasing after them. Chapter 2 - Trust BJ and P-21 run for their lives. A spritebot helps them hide, then introduces itself as Watcher and suggests to go west. BJ and P-21 arrive at Flooded Fields, a small farm, where BJ reads Hoss' journal on a terminal. They bury Hoss alongside Granny Smith, BJ finds Applejack figurine in Granny's hooves. U-21 arrives with some thugs (he tracked BJ's PipBuck location). BJ kills the thugs, but spares U-21 (even gives him a healing potion). BJ and P-21 continue travelling west. They arrive at Withers, where they encounter a rider hideout. They kill raiders and rescue a half-dozen Crusaders. Watcher shows up and admits he intentionally sent them this way to clear out raiders. Chapter 3 - Learning Curve Crusaders teach BJ and P-21 some wasteland basics - caps, repairs, factions and locations. Crusaders join BJ and P-21, together they enter Hoofington and travel through Boneyard. BJ doesn't listen to Crusaders' warnings and tries to loot - that wakes up ghouls. This results in one of the Crusaders, Scoodle, being killed by ghouls. Silver Spoon appears, making other ghouls hide. BJ chats with her, getting irradiated, but because of that everyone (sans Scoodle) is able to escape safely. Crusaders then separate from BJ and P-21 somewhere on the road. BJ and P-21 travel to an old cottage by Lake Macintosh, where BJ suffers radiation sickness, while P-21 gathers supplies. At some point Watcher shows up and asks BJ the Question - "Is this the point where the Wasteland breaks you?" (no it isn't). BJ fights radigators and finds some RadAway in a crashed carriage on a small island on Lake Macintosh, which helps cure her radiation poisoning. Chapter 4 - Innocence BJ and P-21 listen to Overmare's logs while travelling - they learn that Deus works for Sanguine and that the Overmare killed Duct Tape. They fight some robots and find Weather Monitoring Station 4, then fight more robots inside. BJ finds Morning Glory, a petite pegasus, terrified and hiding in a small hatch. Glory shoots BJ in the face (because BJ's eyes are glowing). BJ and P-21 listen to audio logs taken on The Last Day inside the Station. Glory tells a bit about herself - she's a member of the Enclave who joined the Volunteer Corps. The initiative was supposed to help surface ponies, but first ponies Glory's platoon met were raiders, who killed half of them. The other half was killed by security systems when they fell back to the Station. Only Glory survived, now she has nowhere to go and joins the squad. They travel to Pony Joe's, where BJ kills few raiders with Glory's help. Group spends the night in some trailer, where BJ listens to the radio and hears DJ Pon3 talking about her clearing out the raiders. DJ gives her a nickname - Security Mare. Chapter 5 - Work BJ, Glory and P-21 arrive at Megamart, a trading hub, and meet its manager - Bottlecap. BJ asks her about EC-1101 decryption - the price is 10 000 caps. Bottlecap shows them a bulletin board with open bounties and points to Fluttershy Medical Center when asked about healing P-21's leg. BJ gets healed in Bonesaw's clinic. Glory suggests an alternative to paying 10 000 caps for decryption - go to Skyport and let the Enclave do it. She also talks a bit about Enclave's history. P-21 chooses 3 sidequests from the bulletin board - collect radscorpion glands, get some components and blueprints from Ironshod Firearms and remove squatters from Fluttershy Medical Center. Group leaves Megamart and goes to get the glands. They fight radscorpions, one of them very big. It bites Glory and she needs an antidote. She can prepare one but not without some lab equipment. Group goes to Ironshod Firearms hoping to find a lab there. They fight some robots and find a lab, where P-21 makes the antidote. Meanwhile BJ explores the building. She finds specialty ammo and tests it on some robots. She also discovers dr. Trottenheimer's office and finds Trottenheimer’s Folly and the doctor himself, with a giant hole in his head. Glory wakes up and tells about Volunteer Corps. BJ reads Trottenheimer's journal. P-21 downloads blueprints from the maneframe to BJ's PipBuck. Chapter 6 - Play Group arrives at the Fluttershy Medical Center and meets a few Society ponies led by Prince Splendid in front of the entrance. They are the ones who posted a bounty in Megamart - Splendid wants to expel Collegiate from the clinic and get access to medical equipment inside, in hope of finding the cure for his father. BJ, P-21 and Glory enter the clinic and meet some Collegiate ponies stationed inside. Their leader, Archie, explains that they're after the technology at upper levels, that are apparently untouched. However, their scavenging teams that went there never came back. They don't want to allow Splendid to enter because he'll just use the technology for himself, and they want to study it and produce more. Group rides an elevator to the 15th floor and is welcomed by a big "PLAY" painted on the wall with blood. They start exploring the creepy floor and encounter a grenade trap. After some time they're pulled into a strange "game", which involves them running for their lives. Glory gets separated. BJ decides the best strategy is to separate from P-21 - he'll search for a way to make the sick "game" stop, and she'll act as a decoy. She runs around and soon gains attention of a small army of little robots, dressed up in skins of their victims. BJ manages to outrun the little abominations and hides in an old office. She listens to voice logs about Enclave team exploring the hospital and trying to use the stasis pods. They fell victim to the creepy robots. BJ starts running again, but is tricked into watching her first memory orb. It's about Doctor Redheart, Garnet, Cheerilee and Fluttershy talking about using the stasis pods to store a group of injured children, while they're waiting for transplant organs. While BJ watches the orb, the abominations tie her to an operating table and cut her open. Glory and P-21 come to rescue her and BJ manages to shut down the robots by destroying the cable connecting the pods to maintenance robots. Glory manages to heal BJ with a powerful regeneration talisman, unfortunately the last one left in the clinic. Now BJ needs to make a difficult choice. The kids were left in the stasis pods for 2 centuries and went insane. At some point the Enclave appeared and connected the maneframe to repair robots, which allowed the kids to control the robots. BJ can either leave them in the pods and hope that someday, someone will open the pods and help them, or kill them. Knowing that the first scenario is extremely unlikely, and that the kids are insane from being in the pods for so long, she decides to end their suffering. When leaving the floor, BJ finds Redheart's body and takes a Fluttershy figurine from her hooves. Chapter 7 - Prices BJ, Glory and P-21 leave the top levels of Fluttershy Medical Center. Prince Splendid signs a note, so that BJ can get paid at Megamart (she did not technically remove the squatters, but made it possible for Society to enter the hospital). Group heads back to Megamart. BJ didn't take the events in the Medical Center well, and snaps when a group of poorly armed slavers attack the group. She kills most of them in fury, letting one mare go, after breaking her horn and promising to turn her into paint if she ever does slavery again. P-21 unlocks the cages with slaves. Glory removes head of one of the slavers, wanting to compare normal pony's brain with a raider's brain, hoping to find out why raiders are so aggressive. She soon finds a raider's head, as the group encounters a few of them on the way. BJ turns on her PipBuck's radio and finds out that DJ Pon3 is talking about how Security helped at Fluttershy Medical Center and how she shut down the slavers, just moments ago. DJ also mentions Stable Dweller, shutting down a slaver townEvents from Fallout: Equestria, chapters 6-8. BJ passes out, overwhelmed by recent events. BJ wakes up in Bottlecap's office, at Megamart. She talks with Bottlecap and learns a bit about the Finders. Bottlecap has two sisters, both of them run hubs like Megamart. The difference is that Caprice (running a hub in Flank) also sells sex and chems, and Usury (running Paradise) deals with slavery. BJ picks up some more jobs - patrol the highway between here and Flank, scavenge electronics from Miramare Air Station and deliver mail to Flank. She also plans to visit Brimstone's Fall and cripple the slave operation there. Having nothing to do in the middle of the night, BJ joins a poker game and drinks alcohol for the first time. During the game, BJ spots U-21, chases after him, and runs into Deus. BJ, still drunk, starts a fight by making Deus' guns shoot - that makes the Gun (a giant sentry gun) fire at Deus and causes a lot of destruction, also hurting BJ. Friends arrive and Bottlecap makes Deus leave, but before that he places a fifty thousand caps bounty on BJ (or one hundred thousand, if she's alive). P-21 and Glory get BJ new armor and weapons. Chapter 8 - Long Roads BJ and P-21 escape Megamart, now full of assassins looking for easy money, by disguising as caravan traders, with the help of Bottlecap and Bonesaw. They meet up with Glory (who got out another way) at Pony Joe's. Glory examined the brains she collected earlier and discovered that raiders' brains were physically damaged by some virus or bacteria. She sends a report with her findings to Enclave (through Bottlecap). Group travels back to Weather Monitoring Station 4, where they stay for the night. BJ watches a memory orb of Maripony talking with Big Macintosh under the stars. They wanted to get married after Big Mac was done with Shattered Hoof Ridge. Unfortunately, Big Mac was killed there, saving Princess Celestia. Group sets off and goes through an old battlefield. DJ Pon3 says that Paradise doubled the bounty on BJ's head. Group meets few Crusaders holed up in a bunker. Some ponies from Stockyard (a nearby town) were attacking them, thinking they ate their brahmin. Turns out it was actually dragons living in a nearby cave system. BJ decides to go dragon hunting. With the help of her friends she manages to kill many small dragons, and one big, by collapsing the ceiling at it. BJ, P-21, Glory and the Crusaders from earlier set off. On the way, BJ fights few poorly armed wastelanders after the bounty and makes sure not to kill them. Chapter 9 - Stone Group and the Crusaders enter Roosehoof Academy - a school near Brimstone's Fall. BJ scouts the slave operation from a window, while others loot the building. The operation consists of a mine and few buildings guarded by slavers, and there's also a strip mall nearby, full of Pecos (a gang from Flank) working protection for the slavers. BJ notices that there was a zebra observing her, using an invisibility cloak to stay undetected in the room. His name is Lancer, and he wants to free zebra slaves from the mine. He also believes the war from two centuries ago is still not over. Crusaders don't trust the zebra and declare they're going to Chapel. P-21 manages to steal a Peco costume for BJ, which she uses to infiltrate the mall. For start she saves two Pecos from a radscorpion, Dusty Trails and Tumbleweed. Dusty helps BJ execute her plan - lure Pecos away in chase of the fifty thousand cap bounty. BJ, Glory, P-21 and Lancer get into Brimstone's Fall by hiding under a railcar. BJ finds out that the mine has been taken over by Gorgon - one of Sanguine's monsters, who is bulletproof, can fly, and can turn ponies into stone with a gaze. Group enters the mine and finds lots of stone statues, and a mysterious button that BJ wants to pressDon't worry, BJ will get to press that button eventually.... There are ponies, zebras, and even guards working on extracting gemstones from stone, under Gorgon's eye. Group starts attacking Gorgon. Glory, P-21 and Lancer are all turned into stone, but BJ manages to kill the monster by feeding him into a rock crusher, which undoes Gorgan's stone spell. Freed slaves storm out of the mine and fight with Brimstone's guards. Pecos arrive, led by Dusty Trails, and help defeat the slavers. Lancer, who got lost in the commotion, suddenly appears, shoots BJ, then murders the zebra slaves he said he wanted to free. He considered them traitors for not wanting to fight ponies in the war, which apparently is never over. Chapter 10 - Ante Up BJ wakes up on a makeshift operating table, Glory and P-21 doing everything they can to save her, and using the Macintosh memory orb as a painkiller. BJ drifts in and out of consciousness, and sees the Dealer for the first time in a dream/hallucination. Turns out Glory has some significant medical skills and was able to operate BJ. Glory tells her that out of thirteen zebras that Lancer shot, two survived - Sekashi and her daughter Majina. BJ wants to go into the Macintosh memory orb again, but watches another one by mistake - of Macintosh's Marauders fighting zebras, griffins and dragons on a hill near Hoofington. BJ kills Tumbleweed, who turned into raider and attacked her while she was alone. BJ pretends to be fully recovered while she meets with the ponies she freed from the mine. P-21 managed to remove their explosive collars and put them all on the former mine boss, giving BJ the detonator. BJ refuses to press the button - she doesn't want to be an executioner. Detonator is given to former slaves instead. Glory, Sekashi and Majina pull the railcar with P-21 and BJ out of Brimstone's Fall. Sekashi tells stories on their way northeast. Chapter 11 - Peace BJ wakes up in Chapel (small town inhabited mostly by Crusaders) and meets Priest. Her friends are not there - she was found alone by the train tracks by the Crusaders, and brought to Chapel. Apparently BJ tried to access a trapped memory orb, which rendered her unconscious. Priest helped her exit the trapped memory and healed her. He explains Enervation and gives BJ a copy of Wasteland Survival Guide: Hoofington Edition. BJ heads off to get her gear, still laying near where she was found. On the way there, she enters Hoofington Museum of Natural History. She thinks she sees Princess Luna watching her from the shadows. She starts her tour of the museum, finding some useful gear (dragon claw) and getting drunk in the process. A group of bounty hunters try to capture her, but she defeats them all, leaving two of them alive to spread the word and hopefully stop other ponies from pursuing the bounty. Then she goes to retrieve her gear. BJ wakes up in Chapel (again) with a hangover. She wanders around the town and sees few pilgrims taking a walk through the Chapel's bridge and getting disintegrated by Core's defence systems. Chapter 12 - Denial BJ visits Chapel's chapel and experiences ponies singing and playing music in unison. Sekashi and Majina arrive at Chapel. Sekashi explains what happened on the rails - when BJ entered the trapped memory, U-21 appeared with some thugs and stopped the railcar. Sekashi released the brakes, making the railcar with BJ roll down, then ran away with her daughter. U-21 took P-21 south, and some pegasi took Glory north. BJ rode the railcar and fell out of it somewhere near Chapel. Sekashi decides to stay at Chapel and BJ heads off to find her friends. BJ finds a group of recently killed ponies, probably more bounty hunters, but no sign of their killerIt was probably Rampage's work. Then she falls into Virgo Zodiac's brilliant trap. Few wastelanders are tied up in a small camp and BJ goes to free them. The trap is actually so overcomplicated that BJ breaks it with one gunshot, sets the hostages free, and walks off unharmed. One of the wastelanders tells BJ that there are some pegasi in Miramare Air Station. BJ makes a stop in some trailer, where she listens to one of the recordings from P-21's PipBuck (starring BJ and P-21 when he was a P-1). While BJ approaches Miramare Air Station, a pegasus attacks her. BJ tries to be friendly, but ends up killing him/her. She enters the building and finds the lockers of Macintosh's Marauders, managing to open Stonewing's locker, with nothing too interesting inside. She comes across two pegasi guards, disarms them and glues them to the floor. While exploring the station, she finds a memory orb and opens it. It's about Jetstream meeting with Vanity. Jetstream blamed herself for Stonewing's death and wanted Vanity to remove her memories, which he did. While BJ experiences the memory, pegasi guards find her. They're not going to attack her though - Glory is with them, and not as a prisoner, but as part of the Enclave. Chapter 13 - Turnabout BJ meets Operative Lighthooves and other pegasi in Miramare. The Enclave assumed Glory was killed in the VC mission, but found out she was alive when they received Glory's notes on raider disease (via Bonesaw). They extracted Glory when U-21 attacked the railcar. BJ is sure Glory is going to return to clouds, however she decides to continue travelling with BJ. Lighthooves offers to help rescue P-21. BJ goes on a little mission with a squad of pegasi soldiers. They travel to a small farm in a Vertibuck and kill some raiders there. During the fight BJ saves Sergeant Wind Whisper's life. Two things are suspicious though: the raiders look like a poor wasteland family who recently turned raider, and there's a lot of high quality food in the farmhouse. Back in the Miramare, BJ pokes around, looking for something suspicious, and finds a Silver Bullet (ammo for Folly). She hears Glory's voice from a nearby room, speaking bad of the Enclave. There's nopony inside, or rather there's somepony invisible, who shots BJ with a silenced weapon. BJ wakes up on an operating table, Glory healing her wounds. Glory reveals that her father is Sky Striker - an important politician in the Thunderhead. BJ suspects something is off with the Enclave, but Glory is convinced everything is ok. Glory goes somewhere, leaving BJ to rest. BJ breaks out of her room and tries to find something suspicious again. She finds a room with raiders locked in cells. There's also a Dashite with amputated wings. The invisible pony from before attacks BJ - it's one of the Enclave's unicorns. He reveals that pegasi are immune to raider disease. Lighthooves and guards arrive and disarm BJ. Lighthooves says he intends to frame Glory to make her father change his mind about VC. Lighthooves leaves BJ with guards. Glory starts talking via speakers - her words were modified by Enclave's unicorns, so it seems like she despises Enclave for not helping the surface. BJ defeats the guards and runs to save Glory after hearing her screams. BJ is unable to prevent the Enclave from branding Glory a Dashite. BJ takes chems and kills the pegasi that branded Glory in a rage. Operative Lighthooves manages to escape. Glory is broken, but alive. The pair escapes Miramare, but there's a Vertibuck waiting for them. BJ fires Folly, taking out the Vertibuck and a part of Miramare, then collapses. Wind Whisper finds BJ and Glory but doesn't attack; she also reveals that the food on the raider farm was given to the farmer ponies by the Enclave a few weeks ago. Chapter 14 - Strength BJ and Glory enter Miramare, now abandoned by the pegasi, and try to recover a bit. BJ takes drugs to calm herself down, then drinks till she's unconscious. After some sleep, she explores the station once again, finding the body and revolver of Colonel Cupcake, a commanding officer of Macintosh's Marauders. Than takes some more chems. Glory, despite having been branded, still believes in the Enclave. The pair heads off and goes through Brimstone's Fall again. The mine is surrounded by Pecos (led by Sidewinder, old group leader) - they are besieging the mine that has been taken over by another group of Pecos (led by Dusty Trails). BJ kills a few Pecos from the first group to help Dusty, and takes more chems during the fight. BJ and Glory continue travelling along the Sunset Highway. A sniper starts shooting at them when they pass near Stable 90 and they quickly hide inside. The stable was apparently never finished - it was just a skeleton with no power, water or equipment. As BJ learns from Overmare's writings, the residents didn't even last a month and died in great suffering. The pair gets some rest and BJ listens to a second voicelog downloaded from P-21's PipBuck - this time BJ helps him get away from Daisy. BJ takes chems again. The pair exits Stable 90, the sniper now gone. BJ trips and falls off the highway, taking drugs again to repair her body. The sniper attacks them again near Well #33. Glory injects BJ with Hydra and other chems, finally learning that BJ has been taking lots of different chems lately. The sniper was not alone - it was a whole group of ponies led by Leo Zodiac, all after the bounty. BJ faces them, but is unable to kill them all. Her body finally gives up from the strain and drugs, and the attackers surround her. Rampage, who was with the group, kills them all and saves BJ and Glory, who learn just how hard it is to kill the self-regenerating Reaper. Apparently Big Daddy Reaper asked Rampage to help BJ. Chapter 15 - Flank Rampage and Glory help walk BJ to Flank. During the walk Rampage tells a bit about herself, the Reapers, and Sanguine. BJ barely makes it to Flank, where Scalpel repairs her body using an auto-doc. However the machine is unable to remove taintTaint was from firing Folly. BJ and Glory listen to third recording from P-21's PipBuck, where back in the stable BJ "accidentally" beats U-20 (P-21's lover) to death. BJ finally understands why P-21 didn't want to be her friend. BJ and Glory visit local trader alley, then split up and BJ goes into Stable 69 to cash in contracts for Finders. She doesn't find Caprice in her office and goes for a drink instead. She meets a nice "barpony"The barpony is, of course, Caprice herself, who tells her that Flank would be very gratetful if other chem dealers in the city were eliminated. BJ, Glory and Rampage "convince" some local chem dealers to stop selling drugs. Then they encounter a large drug operation located in BOOM Inc. (previously a firework factory). Inside the warehouse ponies are producing chems, using addicts as lab rats to improve their products. Also, they keep a hydra in a water tank, feeding it with said addicts. The team manages to free the addicts, kill the hydra, and blow up the factory. BJ barely escapes the exploding building, then collapses. BJ is put through the auto-doc again. Scalpel reports she already has many clients wanting to get a detox. Since sources of cheap chems were eliminated, getting help is cheaper than just buying more drugs. Glory and Rampage go do other things while BJ goes to get some rest. Caprice apparently rewarded her with a nice hotel room in Rooms. BJ decides it's safe to watch a memory orb from Miramare. It's about Big Mac meeting Maripony for the first time in Hoofington. BJ comes out of the memory and finds herself wearing an explosive collar, U-21 and P-21 in her room. Chapter 16 - Walk the Hard Road U-21 tries to make BJ walk straight to Deus, but she casually talks him out of it, not very intimidated by the fact that she has an explosive collar around her neck. After the situation is defused, the three talk a bit, but are soon interrupted by a knock on the door. It's Gem, Mini and Taurus of the Zodiac Clan, pretending to be room service, but really just trying to kill BJ. U-21 gets shot; his last words are that Deus wants Project Chimera. P-21 and BJ hide in a bathtub while Taurus tries to blow them to pieces with a rocket launcher. After a few explosions the floor breaks, and the pair slides down in the bathtub, ending up in the middle of the street. The street happens to be filled with dozens of ponies wanting to kill BJ - Deus and his bounty hunters on one side, Sidewinder and Pecos on the other. Glory appears, very confused. "Barpony" suggests a sneaky way to escape this situation, by climbing on top of the Exchange building and walking on some pipes. BJ, Glory and P-21 try to find a way there through a club called Mixers. Soon the club fills with Pecos, then Rampage joins the fightThe only thing this scene lacks is some maniac shooting from a balcony while laughing. She stays in the club to slaughter anypony wanting to pursue the rest of the group upstairs. The trio goes through a room once owned by Octavia, even finding some of her recordings on the terminal. On top of the Exchange an Enclave pony appears, trying to assassinate Glory. Turns out it was her sister, Dusk. After Glory was branded, her whole family's reputation was destroyed, and Dusk wanted to restore it by killing the exile. BJ stops her from doing that, but Dusk insists that Glory loses her name and uniform, or she'll kill her next time. Gem and Mini appear, but BJ defeats them using a magical energy weapon. Deus finally finds BJ. The Zodiacs actually help our heroes in fighting him. BJ takes chems and tries to survive long enough so P-21 can prepare a bomb. He combines the explosive collar (which BJ was wearing this whole time) with dynamite, and Gem puts it on Deus. He is finally killed by his ammunition exploding. All three Zodiacs die. Everyone is exhausted and emotionally drained after the fight. Rampage says that BJ can now become a Reaper, as she has killed one. P-21 forgives BJ for Stable 99, but not for killing his lover. Book II - Blood and Stars Chapter 17 - Identity Chapter 18 - Monsters Chapter 19 - EC-1101 Chapter 20 - Mercy Chapter 21 - Waterfall Chapter 22 - Damned Chapter 23 - Walkabout Chapter 24 - Hell of a Night Chapter 25 - Competition Chapter 26 - Descent Chapter 27 - Salvage Chapter 28 - Orientation Chapter 29 - Mortality Chapter 30 - Allegiances Chapter 31 - Battle Chapter 32 - Choir Chapter 33 - Black Book III - Secrets and Lies Chapter 34 - Birthday Chapter 35 - Learning ''' '''Chapter 36 - Victims Chapter 37 - Winning and Losing Chapter 38 - Blood Chapter 39 - Wages of Sin ' '''Chapter 40 - Recovery ' 'Chapter 41 - Paths ' '''Chapter 42 - Reaper Chapter 43 - Lucidity ''' '''Chapter 44 - Mare and Stallions Chapter 45 - Meatlocker Chapter 46 - Caper ''' '''Chapter 47 - Hightower Chapter 48 -''' '''Inferno Book IV - Homecoming Chapter 49 - Consequence Chapter 50 - Selfishness Chapter 51 - A Good Day ''' '''Chapter 52 - Reunion Chapter 53 - Upgrades ''' '''Chapter 54 - Fates Chapter 55 - Noblesse Oblige Chapter 56 - Royal Pains Chapter 57 - Best Night Ever ''' '''Chapter 58 - Departures Chapter 59 - Turbulence Chapter 60 - Civilization Chapter 61 - Action, Reaction Chapter 62 - Between the Wolf and the Lion, Part One and Two Book V - Horizons Chapter 63 - Perceptions ''' '''Chapter 64 - Labyrinth Chapter 65 - Knowledge Chapter 66 - Ruin ''' '''Chapter 67 - Goldenblood Chapter 68 - Morning ''' '''Chapter 69 - Whiplash Chapter 70 - Calm Chapter 71 - Ignition Chapter 72 - Captive Audience Chapter 73 - Apogee Chapter 74 - Call ''' '''Chapter 75 - To the Last Part One and Two Chapter 76 - Paying the price ''' '''Chapter 77 - All In Epilogue - Tomorrow Notes Category:Summaries of Stories Category:Fallout: Equestria - Project Horizons